Acceptation
by Vale.Chi
Summary: Había aceptado el hecho de no ser más un Shinigami, y comprendía porqué sus amigos de la SS no le visitaban. ¿Entonces por qué jodidos se sentía tan miserable cuando pensaba en ella?... En ellos, cuando pensaba en ellos. IchiRuki implícito.


¿Qué resulta de tener mucho trabajo encima, pocas ganas de hacerlo y una persistente amiga por el msn?...

Sí, adivinaron, tienen su paletita~

Hehehehe, la verdad es que no soy de escribir fics, soy más bien de las parásitas que los leen y piden a gritos más XD Pero hoy, quejándome como siempre de que no había fics de los que quería (en este caso, fics sobre el salto temporal en Bleach) me dijeron de forma amable y no amenazante: "Escribe! ESCRIBE!"

Y escribí :P

Estoy tan orgullosa de este mi bebé oneshot, porque mi escritora favorita me le dio el visto bueno y quedé realmente complacida con el resultado, para ser de mis pininos en la escritura de fics propiamente dichos. So, disfrutenlo, coméntenlo, critíquenlo, gozenlo (?) y todos esos adjetivos que terminan en lo.

Por un mundo con más IchiRuki en él~

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, son de Kubo Tite. Sería demasiado obvio si fueran míos: unos no saldrían de sus cuartos y otros habrían muerto hace tiempo...

**Advertencias:** posibles spoilers hasta el capítulo 427

* * *

– ¿Crees que esté bien?

– ¿Qué?

La silenciosa comida que habían estado teniendo ambas chicas concluyó.

–Ichi-ni, ¿crees que esté bien?

–Pero qué dices Yuzu, ayer lo vi dándole una paliza al tipo que…

–No, no, no me refiero a eso…

–Ahhh –suspiró resignada mientras dejaba su bol de arroz sobre la mesa– sé a lo que te refieres, pero no podemos hacer nada.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Karin-chan? –la angustia se reflejaba claramente en su cara, incapaz de creer lo que su gemela decía.

–Yuzu, piénsalo bien por favor; ¿de verdad crees que podríamos ayudar a Ichigo respecto a eso?

–Pero ha pasado más de un año desde…

– ¿Podríamos?

–…

–No podemos, –tomó su bol de arroz de nuevo y se lo acercó a la cara– no podemos si él no quiere, y lo sabes.

–Pobre Ichi-nee…

–Déjalo Yuzu, y termina antes de que llegue papá de la clínica, que viene a recogernos.

Las hermanas Kurosaki se levantaron de la mesa sin mediar otra palabra, una con la cabeza gacha y la otra con el ceño fruncido, dejando sus respectivos platos en el lavadero y saliendo rumbo a sus habitaciones para cambiarse y estar listas para cuando su progenitor viniese a buscarles.

Habían pasado 14 meses desde que la batalla con Aizen había finalizado, los mismos que Kurosaki Ichigo, que miraba con expresión ceñuda el suelo afuera de la segunda entrada de la cocina, tenía de haber perdido sus poderes de Shinigami, convirtiéndose en un humano "común y corriente". La verdad es que se lo había tomado muy bien, mucho mejor de lo que los demás hubieran esperado. Ahora podía dedicarse a sus estudios sin más preocupación que la de sacar buenas notas, ayudar en casa y pasarlo bien; después de todo, ya no tenía que salir a deshacerse de hollows molestos cada dos por tres ni tener que abandonar al cuidado de una estúpida alma su preciado cuerpo inerte o soportar los gritos e insultos de…

Era cierto, Kurosaki Ichigo se había tomado muy bien el hecho de no ser más un Shinigami sustituto. Pero habían pasado también 14 meses de no ver a Rukia y los demás, y comenzaba a resentirlo. Se había estado convenciendo a si mismo de que no era cierto, que no eran más que estúpidos sentimentalismos que de vez en cuando se pegan de personas como Orihime Inoue, pero escuchar a sus hermanas hablar así lo traía a la asquerosa realidad. Les extrañaba.

Bufó, molesto de su reciente descubrimiento mientras entraba a la cocina en la que momentos antes sus hermanas menores discutían aquello. Echó un vistazo al lavadero, y al notar la pila de platos sucios recordó que era su turno de limpiar, cosa que no ayudó mucho a mejorar su ánimo. Abandonó su mochila en algún lugar debajo de la mesa y se sentó con propio bol de comida, aunque no tuviese hambre ni ganas. Prefería quedarse ahí a subir y toparse con la mirada triste y preocupada de Yuzu en el camino, o entrar a su cuarto y mirar hacia el armario para darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, Rukia no estaba dentro, recibiéndolo con un insulto porque no la esperó después de clases.

Estaría ocupada, ella y los otros, ya que no le habían visitado ni una sola vez en aquel tiempo; después de la guerra con Aizen la Soul Society debía estar patas para arriba, tratando de reponerse al duro golpe que significó la traición de aquel bastardo, en muchos sentidos. Y era porque podía imaginar cuan ocupados estarían que no se permitía pensar en insignificancias como porqué no le daban una vuelta. No era más un Shinigami, no tenían la obligación. Y Kurosaki Ichigo había aceptado eso.

Entonces, ¿por qué jodidos se sentía tan miserable cuando pensaba en ella? … En ellos, cuando pensaba en ellos. Estúpido arroz, seguramente estaba pasado porque lo estaba haciendo pensar idioteces.

Cuando menos se había dado cuenta su bol estaba vacío y su mirada estaba perdida, sumergido en divagaciones sin sentido, refugio de verdaderos y extraños pensamientos. Giró la cabeza al escuchar como la puerta principal se abría y daba paso indudablemente a su padre, quien gritaba de forma melosa y estruendosa en busca de sus "amadas hijas, orgullo de su amada". Aquello bastó para sacarlo del sopor y hacerlo fruncir el ceño, otra vez, mientras procuraba no respirar para no hacerse notar por su padre.

– ¡Ichigooooooo, hijo mío! ¡estas en casa!

No lo logró. Tenía que aprender a respirar menos de ahora en adelante.

– ¿En dónde más estaría, viejo? –le detuvo antes de que Isshin le asfixiara con un abrazo, metiéndole el puño en la cara.

– ¡Pues en cualquier parte! Los jóvenes normales se van por ahí con su chica a pasarlo bien, como chicos normales.

–Dijiste normales dos veces. Voy a dejar de golpearte o quedarás muy mal –recogió el bol y se levantó de la mesa, dispuesto a largarse a su cuarto para estudiar. Cualquier cosa antes de que su padre le arrastrara junto con él a la clínica.

–Era para recalcar, pero ese no es el tema. ¿Es que acaso no tienes chica? No me puedo creer que haya fallado como padre y no tengas novia, ¡¿en que me he equivocado, Masaki? –arrodillado frente a la puerta, evitando el paso convenientemente, derramaba lágrimas a su difunta esposa en una pataleta teatral, típica del mayor de los Kurosaki.

–Tssk, cállate ya viejo.

– ¡No lo niegas!

– ¿El qué?

– ¡Que no tienes chica! Masaki, nuestro hijo, te he fallado, él no tiene…

– ¿Para que quiero yo una chica, joder? –estaba tratando de apartar a su padre de la entrada, a patadas por cierto.

– ¡Pues para vivir! ¡Para vivir, Ichigo! La vida sin tu chica es tan vacía, tan solitaria, tan miserable… -atrincherado como estaba en la puerta seguía clamando al cielo.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Ahora quítate de la puta puerta de una buena vez!

Abrió de golpe después de haber mandado a su progenitor al otro lado de la cocina de un derechazo, encontrándose con las miradas sorprendidas de Yuzu y Karin, que habían escuchado toda la pelea desde afuera.

–Papá, estamos listas –anunció Karin, con tanta indiferencia como fue capaz de reunir.

–Ichi-ni, bienvenido… –Yuzu parecía querer lanzársele para consolarlo, abrazarlo hasta que pudiera ser feliz de nuevo, según su punto de vista.

–Hola; me voy a estudiar… -las rodeó para encaminarse a las escaleras, cuando su padre le gritó desde el marco de la puerta, en el que estaba recargado mientras se limpiaba el hilillo de sangre que le bajaba por la comisura de la boca.

–Ichigo, me alegra que lo sepas. Nunca creí que fueras tan estúpido como para seguir ignorándolo.

–Lo que tú digas –subió las escaleras pasando completamente de él, escuchando como ahora era Karin quien golpeaba al viejo por tratar de besarla efusivamente.

Sí, Kurosaki Ichigo había aceptado increíblemente bien el no ser más un Shinigami, aún cuando sabía que su propio padre lo era y que sus hermanas podían llegar a serlo, excluyéndolo de la situación en el proceso. Había aceptado también que no vería más a los miembros del Gotei 13 hasta que muriera y fuera recibido por Zaraki Kenpachi con un golpazo e invitándole a pelear, mientras los otros capitanes y tenientes le saludaban y se burlaban sobre cualquiera que hubiera sido la causa de su muerte. Pero lo que no había aceptado todavía era que no podría ver a Rukia hasta entonces; que no podría llamarla "enana" o gritarle solo para molestarla y pasar el rato hasta que muriese, su alma fuese purificada y enviada a la SS. Eso era lo que lo hacía miserable.

–Lo sé, viejo… lo sé.

Parado frente a la puerta abierta de su habitación dirigió su mirada a la ventana, por la que entraba un agradable viento y por la que se colaban algunos rayos de sol, los pocos que quedaban antes del atardecer.

No se permitió detenerse ni un solo segundo a pensar en que por aquella ventana, así abierta como estaba, había entrado por primera vez y la vio. Y pasó de largo también al lado del armario con la puerta corrida que alguna vez había servido de dormitorio, ignorando con maestría el desorden que había adentro. Fue hasta que se dejó caer en la cama cuando, inevitablemente, tuvo que reconocer algo que ni en un millón de años habría podido ignorar.

La mariposa que antes le había parecido negra volaba sin preocupaciones fuera de su ventana, posándose de vez en cuando en el marco de madera desgastada.

-Debías ser negra, así por lo menos sabría que no esta tan lejos…

Cuando Kurosaki Ichigo aceptaba algo, no se echaba para atrás. Lo admitía y actuaba en consecuencia. Que jodido era no poder actuar ahora, después de lo mucho que le había costado aceptarlo.

* * *

**Comentarios finales:** así concluye mi la primera incursión en FF. Ains, como sufre el poor Ichigo… y que cool es Isshin XD Que sepan que estaba comiéndome las uñas para evitar que esto me saliera OOC, una de las cosas que más detesto, y el repetirme. Pero gracias a los dioses fanfiqueros a mi buena editora personal, , salí viva dando a luz este pequeño bebé de casi 1, 500 palabras XD Y usé palabrotas! D: No las digo en general, de verdad, pero me parecía inconcebible no meterlas siendo Ichigo el principal del shot, se iba a notar. So, pido disculpas a quienes haya podido ofender con eso, todo sea por lograr el IC~ -se va a lavar la boca con jabón, aunque las haya dicho con los dedos (?)-

Que el shalala sea con ustedes!


End file.
